Perchance To Dream
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Sometimes, you've got to do more than just live. You've got to dream. - Next Generation freeverse collection - Complete!
1. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: This wonderful world belongs to JK Rowling. This was written for the HPFC Freeverse Collection challenge.**

**Prompt: Hide**

**Character: Lily Luna Potter**

**

* * *

**Hide and _seek_, darling Lily  
It's a game for l i t t l e children  
Played with **brothers** and cousins  
And _bestbestfriends_  
But not **scorpions**  
Not _him_

If you _do_ play with him  
Get ready to s e e k, sweetheart  
Because he's always **hiding**  
And you **know** you'll never catch him

**She's** caught him  
But then, she's a l w a y s had him  
Because _she_ found him f i r s t

She's got him _entranced_, under a spell  
With her _rose-red hair_ and **aqua eyes**  
And p e r f e c t body and _sweetsweet_ kisses

_Hide_ and seek and don't get c a u g h t  
You knows the rules by **heart**  
First you **hide**  
Then you _seek_  
But you'll _alwaysalways_ l o s e

(You're not a winner, little girl)  
And _he's_ not **s e e k i n g** you

All you have are childhood games  
And _hope_ and **innocence** and h a z e l e y e s  
While _she's_ got a heart like **frost**  
_Forbidden_, tempting, **dark**

Why would he **n o t i c e **a girl  
Who's always seeking?  
Too _fast_, too **sweet**_**, **_too cute to be _b e a u t i f u l_?  
Darling, this is one game you're _never_ gonna  
**W I N**

Because _he's_ the p r i z e  
And **she's** the winner_._

_Hide _and _seek_, Lily-flower  
It's a game for little c h i l d r e n  
And that's **all** you are

(_Isn't it?)

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: So, this is my very first freeverse! How'd I do? I'm really new at this, so any tips would be much appreciated, if you'd take a moment to review! Next chapter's the other side of this love triangle—Rose/Scorpius/Lily are gonna span three chapters, one for each of them =D—with Rose as our narrator. If you liked it, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Fairest Of Them All

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.**

**Prompt: Mirror  
Character: Rose Weasley

* * *

**

_Mirror, mirror_ _on the wall_  
Who's the f a i r e s t of them all?

You've got hair like _roses_  
And eyes like the **ocean**  
Curves to die for and k i s s a b l e lips  
You're all _black cherry lipgloss_ and _honey shampoo_  
You're some kind of g o d d e s s  
Maybe **Aphrodite** herself

You're gorgeous, like _dawn_ or _dusk_  
Or stars that **melt** in midnight skies  
And you have _him_, a boy like d r e a m s

_(But do you, really?  
Or are you just p r e t e n d i n g?)_

Mirrors always tell the **truth**  
No matter how painful or ugly  
And you've been watching _reflections_  
So you know the t r u t h

_And here's the truth, mirror girl_

He's not in love with **you**  
_Never_ was, not really  
You're only kidding yourself

_(Charming smiles, tousled hair, eyes like storms,  
But they were never meant for _**you**)

He smiles at _her_ like she's the goddess  
Be as **jealous** as you want, mirror darling  
When she l a u g h s, it's because she's in _love_  
In a way you **nevernevernever** were

Because he's too p e r f e c t  
For a girl like _you_  
You're a **liar**, a pretender, a _reflection _of n o t h i n g  
Mirrors never **lie**, _mirror girl_

_(Strawberry curls, cinnamon eyes, lips like sugar  
I n n o c e n c e  
How could you compete?)_

All you can do is _cling_ to him  
Give him those **black-cherry** kisses  
But don't try to s t e a l his heart  
Because that's a treasure saved for _her_

_Mirror, mirror _on the wall  
**Lily** was _alwaysalwaysalways_  
The f a i r e s t of them all

* * *

**Author's Notes: Angst + Freeverse = Fun! =D Thanks everyone who reviewed! I hope you guys enjoyed the next installment of my favorite love triangle XD The next part will by narrated by Scorpius, and we'll get a conclusion to these two chapters. Rose is…so intriguing, and I hope I did her justice! Please review! It really means a lot to me! =)**


	3. Fire and Bubbles

**Disclaimer: I own nobody**

**Prompt: Web  
Character: Scorpius Malfoy**

**

* * *

**See, there's these **two** girls,  
Two cousins_, two_ hearts that both belong to him  
They're made of **fire** and **bubbles**  
And they're _p o i s o n _for his mind

He's caught in their _web_  
Twisted and **tangled** in locks of b l o o d  
_Cocoa-cobalt-coffee_ eyes, bright like starshine  
**Haunting** him, **taunting** him

One's got a touch like _rose petals_  
Eyes of **sapphire**, hair of fire  
In the d a y t i m e, he kisses **her  
Roses** are _red_  
And he loves her

_(Doesn't he?)_

But then **she** smiles,  
And he's lost in _bubbles_ and _lilies_  
Because she's got these strawberry curls  
Sparkling hazel eyes and a smile like heaven  
Surely, she's what **d a y d r e a m s** are made of?

Maybe, _justmaybe_, he ought to love her instead?  
Sometimes, he thinks he already **does**.

_(Hurry up and __choose__, lover boy  
Because they're _**fire **_and _**bubbles**  
_And they're not gonna wait f o r e v e r)_

He's still stuck in the web of love  
When **she** walks up to him.  
(_sapphire_ not _hazel_, _fire_ not _strawberry_)

_It's o v e r_.

And **maybe** he's glad.  
Now he's no longer _trapped_  
There's only one c h o i ce

**Bubbles** _(floating, glowing, shimmering) _not **fire** _(blazing, sparking, burning)_

No more webs  
Just a ~boy~ and a ~girl~  
And their h a p p i l y e v e r a f t e r

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, I hope you guys liked this one, as well! Thanks to everyone (um, I think one person reviewed the last chapter XD) who reviewed! Next up is a happy freeverse, so stay tuned! And please, please, please review (and don't favorite without reviewing; that's really annoying). I love to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Dynamite Princess

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.**

**Prompt: Dynamite  
Character: Victoire Weasley**

**

* * *

**You're supposed to be a _princess_  
With **golden** hair and diamond eyes  
And a _smile_ sweeter than s u g a r  
Locked up in an ivory tower  
Waiting for prince charming to come **rescue** you

But you're no **princess**  
Your hair is dyed indigo, in a fit of _rebellion_  
Glasses hide your eyes, though you don't **need** them  
And you _jump_ out of that i v o r y tower  
Because you're **dynamite**, baby  
And you don't need a prince

It'd still be _nice_ to have one,  
You've got to admit.  
Especially one with **turquoise** hair  
And _brightbright_ eyes made of sunlight

He touches your hair, tweaks a curl with a smile  
"You're cute with blue hair."  
And b u t t e r f l i e s dance in your stomach  
Like something out of a romance **cliché**

True love is a _myth_,  
It only happens in **fairytales**  
But _maybejustmaybe_ you're living in one

Because he's your _bestfriendforever_  
A boy with **sunlight** in his eyes  
And laughter on his lips

So, maybe you're not a **fairytale princess**  
Maybe your hair is too iris-bright  
And your eyes are too _h i d d e n_ by **glass** and **dreams**  
Maybe you _don't_ have a smile that brings men to their **knees**

But you have _him_, don't you?  
Sunlight-boy with everchanging hair  
He's all _yours_, sweetheart

So, go and dance like **dynamite**  
Because that's what you _are_  
And he **l o v e s** you for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, this is a really different portrayal of Victoire than I normally do, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! And for the Lily/Teddy shippers reading/reviewing this, I do have one written out for them, promise ;) You'll just have to wait a while. Hopefully, this isn't too repulsive for you XD**

**By the way, guys, I was thinking of changing the title, because what it is now was kind of a half-hearted effort :-/ Any suggestions? If I get enough, I'll open up a poll on my homepage :) Thanks for the help!  
**

**Again, please do review! I love hearing your thoughts (and I hate it when people favorite without reviewing, so please don't do that)! Thanks!**


	5. Queen of Hearts

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

**Prompt: Masquerade  
Character: Dominique Weasley**

**

* * *

**Masks were never meant for pretty girls  
_But you'll wear them anyway, won't you?_

It's almost as dazzling as you are, pretty girl  
_Almost_, with **starshine glitter** and emerald feathers  
A p e r f e c t fit around your crystal-blue eyes

**Masquerades** are a plot device  
In those romance novels you **pretend **not to read  
They're meant for _heroines_ to find their _princes_  
Who'll give them kisses lit by **midnight moons**

But you don't harbor i l l u s i o n s  
You know you have no prince at all  
Not when you've been gallivanting in France  
And your cousins have snatched up all the princes _here_

Well, just because you're not a **p r i n c e s s**  
Doesn't mean you can't be a queen_ (of hearts, of masks)_  
So, put on that _mask_, pretty girl  
And **dance** like nobody's watching

_(Because nobody __is__)_

Except maybe **him**, tempest-boy  
With _grey-thunder_ clouds in his bright eyes  
He's got a mask, too, but his is **red**  
The same color of the _blood_ rushing to your cheeks

He's been s t o l e n, too, by a **princess** with _rose-red_ hair  
She's your cousin, and she wears no mask  
_(She doesn't need one)_

He comes over to **you**, anyway,  
And you're not quite sure why  
Surely a prince as fair as him could do better?  
_Much, much better?_

He bows like a gentleman,  
_(How many of _those_ do you get in France, pretty girl?)_  
Starlight **s h i n e s** on his _moonlight_ hair  
"May I have this dance?"  
His voice is **silky-smooth**,  
And you're **lost** in the t e m p e s t s of his gaze

_She_ watches through sea-bright eyes,  
U n h i d d e n by masks  
Roses are _gorgeous_  
And all you are is **pretty**, darling

Yet, he sweeps you into his arms,  
_Twirls_ you, **dips** you, then l a u g h s  
You find yourself smiling, _dreaming_, **hoping**

And _maybemaybemaybe_…  
All he really wants is under your  
**M a s q u e r a d e

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Wow, I haven't written Dominique/Scorpius in a while, have I? Not since Thanksgiving, and it's almost (almost!) Christmas! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me!**

**I am still taking suggestions for the name…I tried 'Of Dreams & Magic', in case you didn't notice, but I changed it back because I wasn't too fond of it. Frankly, I'm not too fond of 'Hopes of Dreamers' either. Again, any suggestions would be great!**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing, nothing is more annoying! Thanks! =)**


	6. Haunted Circus

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Fred Weasley.**

**Prompt: Circus  
Character: Fred Weasley II**

**

* * *

**If there's only **one** word to describe your family,  
That word would be _circus_  
And you'd be the c l o w n

Well, at least you're _named_ after one  
_(the greatest clown of the _**circus**_)_  
F R E D W E A S L E Y

_(the __**first**__)_

Normally, there's chaos e v e r y w h e r e  
And that means **everywhere**  
It's sort of nice, really  
Pandemonium makes it easier to _blend in_

_(Because, really, who wants to be a _**clown**_?  
Not __you  
But you don't get a _**choice**_, clown-boy  
So get out there and __jest__)_

Oh, and there's _laughter_, of course—  
There's **always** laughter for you  
But sometimes, you have to w o n d e r  
Is it really _just_ for **you**?

Maybe he's still _haunting_ you  
Like the g h o s t of **circus past**  
And you're the present  
But who cares about _that_?

You can decorate that grave  
With **every** flower that ever b l o o m e d  
But he'll still be the heart of _this_ circus, clown-boy

_(Pay your respects, Freddie!  
He was a great man, your uncle)_

He was **heart** and **soul** of a _haunted circus_  
And how can y o u match the **greatest **clown?  
You're just a _silly little clown-boy_  
Who d r e a m s too big for such a **little** part

If there's only **one** word to describe your family,  
That word would be _circus_  
But you're not the clown

* * *

**Author's Notes: This boy does not get enough love, seriously. Fred's so fascinating when you stop to think about him! Personally, this is one of my favorite freeverses of this collection, so I really hope you all enjoyed it! Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me!**

**Please review! Or, at least, don't favorite without doing so! Thanks in advance!**


	7. A World Beyond Stars

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Lucy Weasley. CS Lewis owns The Chronicles of Narnia**

**Prompt: Believe  
Character: Lucy Weasley**

**

* * *

**_Do you believe in magic?_  
Well, of **course** you do  
You're a witch, silly girl, you _are_ magic

But is it **r e a l**? Is it **t r u e** magic?  
Or is it just _fancytwists_ and _sticksofwood_?  
**Spells** whispered in cold, formal Latin?  
Surely that's not _real_ magic?

For your **seventh** birthday, you got these **seven** books  
They were muggle stories about four children  
And a **talking lion** that rules a world full of  
_m a g i c_ that takes your **breath** clean away

_Do you believe in N a r n i a, little girl?_  
Where dreams come true for _bravebrave_ hearts  
Where h o p e is **everything**  
And little girls _n e v e r _lose faith

The littlest, she's called _L u c y_  
Just like **you**  
Except she's braver and kinder and she **b e l i e v e s**  
In things like _Aslan_ and a world **beyond** stars

_(You're too old to believe in silly fairytales)_

_(But isn't that what __Susan__ said?  
And what did that get _**her**_?)_

So you p r o m i s e yourself  
You'll **never** stop _believing_  
Not in Narnia and not in magic

Somewhere out there, there's a world for d r e a m e r s  
A world for little girls who _nevereverever_ stopped **believing**

_Do you believe in _**m a g i c**_, little girl?  
Do you believe in __hope__ and __faith__ and __love__?  
Do you believe in _**N a r n i a**_?_

_Yes_

**A L W A Y S

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: I have to admit, this is absolutely one of my favorite freeverses that I have written. =D In case you hadn't noticed, I am a huge Narnia fan and Lucy was just the perfect character to write for it! Also, this was written the day I went to go see Voyage Of The Dawn Treader (if you haven't seen it, go **_**now**_**!), in case that wasn't obvious :P I hope you guys enjoyed this as well, and thanks so much for reviewing, everyone! Your reviews really make my day!**

**Also, a bit of shameless plugging, but I have three new Next-Gen oneshots up and I would really, really appreciate some reviews for them because I love hearing what you all think! Thanks!**

**Please don't favorite this without reviewing! Thanks in advance! =)**


	8. Illogical

**Disclaimer: Ellie Longbottom belongs to me, but JK Rowling owns James Sirius Potter.**

**Prompt: Thousand  
Character: Ellie Longbottom**

**

* * *

**_100 x 10 = 1,000_

Math is **simple**, math is easy  
Math is l o g i c a l in a way _love_ isn't.  
In a way **he** isn't

He's a handsome boy,  
All **messyhair** and **hazeleyes**  
And _freedom _and _youth_ and _laughter_  
He doesn't make s e n s e  
He's not like **math**

So _why_ do you like him, logic-girl?

Is it the **t h o u s a n d** colors **dancing** in his eyes?  
Or the **m i l l i o n **shades of _perfection_ in his smile?  
Is it the **h u n d r e d** beautiful laughs he has?  
Or the **t e n** (and _only_ ten) hairstyles he's got?

Maybe it's his **lack** of sense?  
_Opposites attract, after all_  
It's a rule of science, and you follow the **rules**

You know what, logic-girl, he could be _yours_  
If only you'd stop trying to **make sense** out of him

Can't you see he _only_ kisses those **other **girls  
Because you won't o p e n your mind?  
And you won't stop _following the rules_?

And **everytime** your heart s h a t t e r s  
When you catch him tangled with a _prettypretty_ **beauty**  
That m e a n s something, logic-girl  
Something _more _than a **t h o u s a n d **math problems

He speaks **your** name _(Ellie, darling, listen closely)_  
Like you're something out of a f a i r y t a l e  
Like you're all he **needs** and all he _wants_

And it's **completelyutterlytotally** _i l l o g i c a l_  
But some things have more than one solution, logic-girl  
_Some_ things have a **t h o u s a n d**  
And he's one of them, and you _know _it, sweetheart

So, open your mind, your heart  
Let him _in_, will you?  
Because he's got a **t h o u s a n d** colors _dancing_ in his eyes  
And that's all you need

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, here's my first OC—except she's not really an OC, is she? :P Ellie is just all those Alice Longbottoms the Second that you see around here, only with a different name and, hopefully, a different personality! I hope you guys enjoyed this, and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**Still shamelessly plugging: My two newest oneshots (Painting Heroes & Forget Me Not) could use some love, guys! Haha, thank you! :D**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing! Thanks!**


	9. Moments In Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.**

**Prompt: Captured  
Character: Molly Weasley II**

**

* * *

**You laugh, raise the camera, and—  
_Snap!_

**Photographs** are only m e m o r i e s  
Frozen in time, a snapshot, _captured_

A **laugh**, a _dance_, a hug  
You've got them **all** on your camera  
And you'll guard those pictures with your _l i f e  
(Won't you, picture-girl?)_  
They're **memories**, after all—moments in time  
Captured by the **press** of a _button_

Victoire, by the sea, waves crashing at her feet  
She's **beautiful**, _photogenic_, o c e a n – g i r l  
Teddy wraps his arms around her **tight**,  
They're _picture-perfect_, those two

_Snap!_

Dominique, behind her telescope, _silhouetted_ by **stars**  
She's a s t a r g a z e r,  
With one hand on her telecope,  
_Sparkling eyes_ on the s t a r s **above**  
And moonlight in her hair

_Snap!_

Louis and James, together, _bestbestfriends_  
Blue eyes, hazel eyes, **redred** hair  
In a tree, in the _lake_, by the f i r e p l a ce  
_Alwaysalwaysalways_ **laughing**

_Snap!_

And Lucy, little Lucy, with _fairytales_ on her lap,  
She's silly sometimes, but she's your **sister**  
And she smiles like she knows what _heaven's_ made of  
Well, **m a y b e** she does

_Snap!_

Fred, soaring in the **sky** like a phoenix made of _fire_  
Only you can c a p t u r e the **ghosts** in his eyes  
So, snap away, picture-girl  
He's your _cousin_, and he **deserves** to be remembered  
For himself

_Snap!_

Roxanne, giggling, as she skates over **ice**  
Winds swirl a r o u n d her, but she _doesn't notice_  
She moves like a **dancer**, or maybe a model  
But she's an i c e s k a t e r instead

_Snap!_

Hugo, swimming laps in the pool,  
His strong arms move, **gliding** him gracefully  
Through the _clearbright_ w a t e r s  
Where he makes his **home**

_Snap!_

Next is the trio of **s t a r l e t s**  
Albus, Rose, Scorpius,  
_Visionaries_, revolutionaries, **kings **and **queen**  
Someday, they're gonna be _great_  
But for now—

_Snap!_

And lastly, the second, _younger_ trio  
Of **Lily Luna, Lorcan, Lysander**  
Arms a r o u n d each other, _smiles_ on their faces  
Friends _forever_ and **ever** and ever

_Snap!_

And then there's y o u, picture-girl…  
_Snap!_

Just a **moment** captured in time

* * *

**Author's Notes: It occurs to me that I might be updating too fast… XD But I already have the rest written out, so why not, right? Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm really, really overwhelmed with delight at the response this fic has gotten! Y'all totally broke my record of 69 reviews =D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**[Still plugging] I've got a couple new oneshots up, and I would really appreciate some reviews on them! Thanks, guys! I love you all so much, you have no idea! [/Still plugging]**

**As always, if you're going to favorite, please don't do so without reviewing! Thanks!**


	10. Sand and Sea

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them. I do own one person, here, though =)**

**Prompt: Track  
Character: Hugo Weasley**

**

* * *

**An ocean's worth of **m a g i c**  
Splashes around him as he dives  
Headfirst _(heart-first)_ into the sea

He floats, he **spins**, he _laughs_  
Because _this_ is what d r e a m s are made of  
And out here, surrounded by water?  
N o t h i n g m a t t e r s

Not his _name_, not his family, not **anything**  
Except a boy _(yeah, __him__, little Hugo)_  
Who makes **tracks** through the s e a

He likes **losing** himself  
Forgetting the world  
As he s w i m s, as he _tracks_ through **sand** and **sea**

There's coral and **starfish** and _dolphins  
(And _**sharks**_ and __tidal waves__, but so what?)_  
It's his home and it's **glorious**

Oh, and then there's this **~girl~**  
_(Isn't there always?)_  
And she's got fire-opal hair and eyes like _ocean waves_  
Her **laugh** makes tracks all over his h e a r t  
Tracks like the one he makes in the **sea**

Her name (_Miranda)_ is from Shakespeare,  
From a play set on an island at **s e a**  
_(And it means 'lovely', so it's _twice_ as fitting)_  
She _dances_ in the water, and he's **positive** she's a dream

Maybe they're not fairytale **p e r f e c t**  
But they're a match made in the _seven seas_  
And the only tracks that **matter**  
Are the ones tracked through their h e a r t s

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hm, I'm not sure how well I used the prompt here, but I rather like this one, anyway. Hugo deserves some love! :P Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I love you all! Please press the review button now and tell me what you thought about this one! Thanks! =)**


	11. Ancient History

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody mentioned.**

**Prompt: Line  
Character: Albus Potter**

**

* * *

**_Lines_, boxes, **names**  
Golden tapestry, ancient history  
**Past**, _present_, future

His touch is _light_, but his heart is **heavy**  
As he traces the **l e g a c y**, his legacy  
_(But it doesn't belong to him)_

**H a r r y P o t t e r**  
The Boy-Who-Lived  
Hero, savior, **father**  
_(who __cares__ about _**that**_?)_

**G i n n y P o t t e r**  
War veteran, Holyhead Harpy  
Quidditch player, rebellion-starter, **mother**  
_(__no one__ cares about _**that**_, either)_

**J a m e s P o t t e r ( I )  
L i l y P o t t e r ( I )**  
They're **heroes**, too _(of course, they are)_  
And their lines s t r e t c h, spreading like a **spiderweb**  
To all the other Potters who came _before_

And what is he?  
**A l b u s S e v e r u s P o t t e r**  
Just another **box**, another line c o n n e c t e d  
To ancestors _long-dead_ and parents _long-remembered_?

He's just a **boy**  
With a _l e g a c y_ that spans the ages  
He's got a tapestry, filled with **lines**  
Filled with _memories_ and _wisdom_

**Spidery** threads, scattered across the surface,  
Connecting e v e r y o n e in this _legendary_ family  
Their names will go down in history

_Will his?_

_Why?_

He's just a l i n e,  
just a_ b o x_,  
just a n a m e  
among **m i l l i o n s**

So, the **obvious** answer is:  
Go make something out of yourself  
Be a _hero_, a **revolutionary**, a legend

And when he does _('cause he _**will**_)_  
He'll be **more** than just a l i n e

_(You'll be a legend, little boy  
Just you wait and see)

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: Hm, I'm quite fond of this one. Albus is just so awesome, isn't he? And this fits perfectly with my 50****th**** story (posted and would appreciate reviews and is also the reason I didn't update this sooner), so I hope you guys liked it! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys cracked 100! I love you all! =D**

**Again, please don't favorite without reviewing! Thank you! **


	12. Blemish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Prompt: Imperfect  
Character: Lily Luna Potter**

**

* * *

**_Imperfections are __so__ easy to spot  
Especially when you're compared to  
A paragon of p e r f e c t i o n_

Face it, little girl  
You'll _never_ be enough  
Because he **deserves** p e r f e c t i o n  
So, there's nothing you can give him

And, well, she's got ringlets of _cornsilk_  
And eyes **bluer** than the ocean  
They match his t u r q o i s e hair  
And those **sunlight** eyes you fell in love with

They're p i c t u r e – p e r f e c t  
And _you're_ just a **blemish**  
With your _wildstrawberry_ hair,  
_(Boring)_ **hazel** eyes, little-girl body

She's a **g o d d e s s **of beauty  
What does that make you?  
Nothing _important_, not really

They're such a **fairytale**,  
Could have been _lifted_ straight out of a storybook  
Best friends since f o r e v e r  
A blue-haired **prince** and his blue-eyed **princess**

They're the couple everyone _bet on_  
Everyone **expected**  
Everyone loved

One night, you sneak into his room  
And she's there, curled up next to him,  
Their arms wrapped around **e a c h o t h e r**  
_Blue_ hair, _gold_ hair, **meshed** together  
Just like their hearts

You're a desperate little girl,  
So you lean down and **k i s s** him  
Just _once_, just to see what it feels like

The answer is n o t h i n g _(good)_  
Because he's _perfect_  
And you're just an **imperfect **little girl

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, Lily…I swear, I could make a multichapter fic focusing around all the many love triangles possible with her =P So, um, sorry for the angst—the prompt **_**was**_** 'imperfect', in my defense XD Hope you guys liked this! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Please do it again if you're still enjoying these! Thanks! =)**


	13. Ice Ballerina

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.**

**Prompt: Ice  
Character: Roxanne Weasley**

**

* * *

**She **g l i d e s** like a _ballerina_  
Across the **frozen lake**, snow on her face  
_(And in her __heart__,  
But not _**really**_)_

She's got a **reputation** to keep, you know  
I C E Q U E E N  
Dressed in _bronze_ and _blue_, daughter of a **jokester**  
The complete opposite of her _fun-loving_ brother

It's not that she's **guarded**  
(Except she _totally_ is)  
It's just that with a family as large as hers,  
She's got a desire for s p a c e  
And she's as **stubborn** as any _Gryffindor_  
So she learns to demand her space

She also learns how to attract **attention**  
But o n l y the kind she wants  
That is, respect, **awe**, and _wonder_

So, she **d a n c e s** on the ice,  
Skates _gracefully_ over the lake,  
Moves her body as fluidly as any ballerina  
Because she's the **ice queen** in more than just _heart_

Boys throw _r o s e s_ at her feet,  
Hooting and whistling and asking her out  
She **refuses**, because they have _no_ idea who she is  
Or how to skate straight into her **i c y** heart

There's really only one who could do that  
_(Yeah, of course there's a boy  
There's _**always**_ a boy  
That's just how these things _work_)_

_(His name is _**Lysander**_, in case you're interested)_

And he's got these _mint-green_ eyes,  
Covered by a mop of **sunshine** curls  
And when he s m i l e s,  
She can feel the ice in her heart  
_meltmeltmelting_

He's **spring**, see, sweet and fresh and gorgeous  
And she's _winter_, cold and harsh and i c y  
They don't go together  
**U n c o m p a t i b l e**

So, she'll just _dance_ on the ice like she owns it  
And she kinda does  
She kinda owns everything  
Except that which matters **most**

His sweet, spring heart, forever given to **another**  
_(And _**Molly's**_ s u m m e r, and so they're _perfect_)_

And _all_ you can do is skate on ice  
Becase you're w i n t e r – g i r l  
And **winter** doesn't match with **spring

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Roxanne/Lysander/Molly—now there's a love triangle you don't see too often XD I'm not too fond of this for no reason I can discern, but I do hope you all enjoyed this regardless! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so =P Thanks!**


	14. Movie People

**Disclaimer: I own the girl (she's Ellie Longbottom from Chapter 8), but nobody else.**

**Prompt: Moment  
Character: Louis Weasley**

**

* * *

**You know those **moments**  
Between a _boy_ and a _girl_  
In those cheesy romance movies?

Yeah, those, where the girl might **trip**  
And the boy will catch her and _smile_  
That's a **m o m e n t**

Or maybe the boy has _another_ girlfriend  
But he doesn't **really** love her  
So he'll gaze at the heroine across a hallway  
And they'll share a _look_  
That's a **m o m e n t**

Perhaps they'll dance inside a _glittering gold ballroom_  
He'll **sweep** her into his arms  
And they'll kiss and it'll be amazing  
That's a **m o m e n t**

Well, he finally understands that feeling  
That _sweet_, **beautiful**, magical feeling  
Where she'll _look_ at him and smile at him  
And that's a **m o m e n t**

It's not all _roses_ and _starshine_, though  
They've got a bit more **problems** than those movie people

For e x a m p l e:  
She's a _dreamer_, an _angel without wings_, a _fairytale-lover_  
While he's too **mischievous** and **flirty** (and **commitment-phobic**)  
Opposites attract, but she's dating his _best friend_  
_(And, okay, he's never had a problem stealing other people's girlfriends before  
But this is _**James' girlfriend**_, and they're _cousins_, all right?)_

Somehow, it's all **t o p s y – t u r v y**  
When it _should_ be simple  
Boy meets girl, right?  
Isn't that the **cliché**?

So, they're not in a _movie_ or anything  
But he's sure they'll find their way to each other  
**Somehow**, _someday_, some time in the **future**  
Because love _f i g h t s_ for love

For now, though, all they have are **m o m e n t s

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, guys! School started up again and I barely have any time to myself anymore! But here you go, my new favorite love triangle: Louis/Ellie/James! =D **

**Yes, this is actually a different Ellie than 'logic-girl', because I have two versions of her =P In case you're interested: one is the little sister of the fanon character Alice Longbottom II. The other **_**is**_** Alice Longbottom II. It's confusing, I know, just…go with it XD This would be my 'sister-of-Alice' Ellie. Yeah. Okay, then.**

**=P Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought! I really do want to know what you all think! Thanks!**


	15. City Lights

**Disclaimer: Don't own anybody you recognize.**

**Prompt: Bridge  
Character: Rose Weasley**

**

* * *

**So, you've never done anything like _this_ before  
Anything this **reckless**, this stupid, this **w o n d e r f u l**  
Anything like portkeying to America in the _dead of the night_  
Landing on the **Golden Gate Bridge**, hidden from muggles,  
And just letting yourself _l i v e_, **l a u g h**, l o v e

City lights s h i n e just for **you** and **him**  
An orchestra plays music in the distance  
He takes your hand, infusing you with _warmth_  
Hey, isn't this what **d r e a m s** are made of?

Before, you'd rebel  
_(against _what_, you're not sure)_,  
But only with **silly things**  
Wearing your skirt too short_/  
/_Caking on make-up_/  
/_Flirting with boys_/  
/_Dating Scorpius Malfoy  
_(and what a _**mistake**_ that was!)_

But this, this is a _beatiful_ _rebellion_  
The kind that make you want to  
**laugh** and dance and d r e a m  
Where there's just a _girl_ and a _boy_  
On a bridge in a **city** filled with m a g i c

For a dance, you'd normally wear something  
**Short** and **sparkly** and **sexy**  
Except, he's c o a x e d you into your favorite  
bubblegum-pink hoodie and _faded_ blue jeans  
You've got **no** make-up, and he doesn't **own** a tuxedo

Does it _matter_, though, as he s p i n s you around?  
Does it matter when you're laughing  
like you've **never** laughed before?  
_Of course not_

Cars _zoom_ by on the bridge, not stopping, not noticing  
_(You never stopped to n o t i c e, either,  
But now you have, and everything's _**gorgeous**  
_Especially _him_)_

He dips you low and you almost fall  
But he c a t c h e s you, because he **always** will  
And you _laugh_ because **rebellion**?  
It's _never_ felt this amazing before

So, your parents are probably **worried**  
There must be search parties going on  
But you can't bring yourself to _care_ just yet

'Cause there's **city lights** shining like stars  
Sparkling over that _golden bridge_  
Where **d r e a m s** are coming true

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is so entering my personal canon =P Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; I really appreciate it! Hope you guys liked this one as well! Please review! Thank you!**


	16. Going, Going, Gone

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.**

**Prompt: Ship  
Character: Lucy Weasley**

**

* * *

**When ships sail, you usually hear a **horn**  
There's _cheering_ and **crying** and generally a lot of noise  
It's **loud** and **exciting** and sometimes _bittersweet_  
But there's always an announcement that it's  
_Going, going, _**g o n e**

_You never got an announcement_

It was so g r a d u a l,  
you almost didn't realize  
**Almost**  
You could still feel him pulling _away_,  
pulling towards her

And it was _k i l l i n g_ you, but  
you let it slide, didn't you?  
Because for a while he was still **yours**

To be honest, you still don't know  
where things went _soso_ wrong  
**Do you?**  
Were you not pretty enough?  
Not kind enough?  
Not sweet enough?

Was he not **happy** enough?

You know that you're pretty  
(Because you're **Lucy**, so pretty's _all _you've got)  
With a bat of your _longlong_ lashes  
A sweet, **flirtatious** smile,  
You had him hooked

_(The same way Victoire and Dominique do,  
With their dazzling, radiant Veela charm  
But both of __them__ know that's _**not**_ true love_

_Silly girl, don't you _listen_?_  
That's **not **true love_)_

Except you always kinda _knew  
(Oh, so you __did__ listen!)_

Because they were bestbestfriends  
**She** all _strawberry_**&**_hazel_**&**_sunshine_  
**He** all _honey_**&**_silver_**&**_daydreams_  
**They** all _laughter_**&**_treehouses_**&**_sunlitdays_

And what did you two have?  
**C l i c h é**  
_(_Silly girl_)_  
Haven't you learned _anything_  
from the spectacular failure that was  
**Rose&Scorpius**_?_

_This is _**real life**  
_And here, darling,  
Clichés don't __work_

And there was no **horn**  
There was no _cheering_ or _crying_  
There was hardly any jealousy  
There was no **fight**

You _should_ have fought, though  
Should have fought for him  
For a boy so **amazing**,  
he made you d i z z y with love  
For a boy who opened doors,  
who carried your books,  
who kissed you so _gently_,  
like he was afraid you'd **break**

_(Oh, but you did, didn't you, darling?  
You b r o k e in the end)_

And you used to be so in **love**  
So _happy_, so _wonderful_ together  
You two were c l i c h é  
_(But _they_ were p e r f e c t)_

And maybe it's a little unfair  
Everyone else got _their_ happy ending  
**Teddy&Victoire  
Dominique&Scorpius  
Rose&Lysander  
James&Ellie  
Hugo&Miranda**  
_(Lily&Lorcan)_

But **Lucy&Lorcan** will n e v e r join that list  
That ship has sailed  
_(And, sweetie, you're not on it)

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: I am actually quite fond of this one XD Lucy/Lorcan/Lily (see what I mean about those Lily love triangles? =P) are fun to write.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And to anyone who doesn't review – **_**please**_** do so! I really do want to hear what everyone thinks, and nothing is more frustrating than getting no reviews when I open up my email.**

**Now, I'm off to study for finals, so enjoy this fairly long freeverse until after Thursday =P Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	17. Nobody's Marionette

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody you recognize.**

**Prompt: Puppet  
Character: Lysander Scamander**

**

* * *

**Sometimes, you feel like there's  
someone else calling the shots  
Someone else **jerking** you around,  
pointing you this way and that

Someone else telling you to  
_be this_ or _do that_ or _love her_  
As if you're a p u p p e t **&**  
you can't control your strings

Be fair, though –  
you're the son of **Luna Lovegood** and **Rolf Scamander**  
and you're nobody's m a r i o n e t t e  
so, you begin **cutting** those strings

_Be a Gryffindor. Or be a Ravenclaw._  
Just not **Slytherin**  
Even though you are one  
After all, aspiring to be d i f f e r e n t is _ambition_, is it not?

The Hat declares you a Slytherin  
One string is cut **l o o s e**

_Be like your brother_  
**How?**  
Lorcan is a dyed-in-the-wool Gryffindor  
You look nothing alike  
He's **loud**, _friendly_, outgoing

And you're _just Lysander_  
With the too-quiet eyes and too-rare smiles  
Another string is cut **l o o s e**

_Be friends with Hugo and Fred_  
**Why?**  
Because they're family friends?  
Because they're **your age**?  
Because they _like_ you?

_(They don't, not really, not as much as they do __Lorcan__)_  
And that's fine with you. You make friends in Slytherin.  
Yet another string is cut **l o o s e**

_Don't tell Lorcan to break up with Lucy_  
Well, this string makes **no** **sense** at all  
Why _shouldn't_ you, when you know Lorcan doesn't love her?  
When you can see the way Lorcan looks at **another** redhead girl?

_(And, okay, maybe you'd prefer Lily as a sister-in-law, just a bit  
But only because she doesn't giggle quite as much)_

Despite it all, you're _fond_ of Lucy,  
and you don't want her to waste her time  
You tell Lorcan and another string is cut **l o o s e**

_Date Molly. She's cute, she's your age, she likes you._  
And this one, well, this string is almost  
**I m p o s s i b l e**  
Try as you might, you just can't _s n a p _ it

Because Molly is cute  
_(though her hair is too __straight__, too _**light**_ a shade of red  
and her eyes are too _pale_ to be your favorite, __vibrant__ blue)_

And Molly is your age  
_(though you like them a little older)_

And Molly does like you  
_(and Rose never will, so give it up, little boy)_

Except you still **refuse** to be a puppet  
So you _don't _date Molly and you  
whisk Rose away in the d e a d of the night  
_(And maybe that makes you a _cliché  
_But __whatever__, okay?_  
'_Cause you're _**head-over-heels** _in love with her)_

On the other side of the world, you **kiss** her  
And she l a u g h s and kisses you _back_  
And it's the most **amazing** feeling in the world

_Snip, snip_.  
There goes that last string

Lysander Scamander is **nobody's** puppet

* * *

**Author's Notes: We're almost at the end, folks! I thought I'd wrap this collection up with my three favorite pairings, and then one for the entire generation. Here's Rose/Lysander! Coming up next: Teddy/Victoire and Scorpius/Lily! =D I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Oh, and hey, 9 more reviews and I'll have 200! That is crazy and overwhelming and I'm begging you to make it come true, please and thank you! I love you all =)**


	18. Storybook Endings

**Disclaimer: Surely you must have realized by now? No? Well, then, feel free to keep laboring under the delusion that I own Harry Potter. I don't mind at all.**

**Prompt: End  
Pairing: TeddyVictoire**

**

* * *

**In the beginning, it was **simple**  
Easy, e f f o r t l e s s friendship  
They were just _bestbestfriends_  
**Forever** and **ever** and **ever**

She'd make **crowns of daisies**  
and he'd place them on her _sunflower_ _curls_  
they'd c h a s e each other around the yard  
and **laugh** and **laugh** and **laugh**

Some days, they'd bake  
Brownies, cookies, pies, and cakes  
They'd always get **flour** e v e r y w h e r e  
and then they'd lick the bowls clean

They'd build a **treehouse,  
climb** up, add _toys_, play games  
It was _fun_ and _innocent_  
and b e a u t i f u l

In the middle, it was t o p s y – t u r v y  
Because suddenly, she was **gorgeous**  
and suddenly, he was **popular**  
_girls_ and _boys_ and _the dating game_  
Why wasn't it simple anymore?

So, yeah, the girls are pretty, maybe  
but they don't have her _strawberry-blond curls_  
or her _ocean-bright blue_ eyes  
or her **l a u g h**, or her **s p i r i t**

And, okay, the boys are cute, sorta  
but they don't have his _brightbright hair_  
or his _shining sunlight _eyes  
or his **s m i l e**, or his **h e a r t**

That **burning** jealousy, you two?  
Listen to it.  
It's trying to _tell_ you something

_(You're in _**l o v e**_ with each other  
so _wake up_!)_

In the end, it was _reallytrulypositively_  
**happily – ever – after**  
Because he married her  
after a _few_ bumps in the road  
_(namely, her silly cousins)_

Storybook endings aren't **impossible**, you know  
You just have to _work _for them

* * *

**Author's Notes: Gosh, we're so close to the end! Thank you sososososo much to everyone who reviewed and got my total up to 200—I love you all so much and I really appreciate your reviews! Thank you so much! I do hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, be sure to review (**_**please**_** with more than a 'so cute' and/or 'loved it') and tell me so!**

**Incidentally, if you **_**did**_** like this, I'm sure you'll enjoy my latest oneshot 'Wolf Kids', as well… =P**

**As always, please don't favorite without reviewing! Thank you!**


	19. Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.**

**Prompt: Fallen  
Character: Scorpius Malfoy**

**

* * *

**Well, maybe the whole **fallen angel** thing is a bit _cliché  
(Just a bit, though)_  
Because you are one, aren't you?

Maybe you don't _look_ the part  
After all, fallen angels are supposed to be **dark**, aren't they?  
And mysterious and _brooding_ and i r r e s i s t i b l e  
You're none of those things

Instead, you're all _lightbrightshine_  
**Vanilla** hair, grey eyes, c h a r m i n g smile  
What's **dark** about you?  
What makes _you_ a **fallen angel**?

Well, your _s i n s_, of course  
like **falling in** **love** with your girlfriend's cousin  
That's a _pretty big_ _sin_, after all  
especially considering your girlfriend  
is a sin all on her own

Merlin, but they're t e m p t i n g  
all _pretty skin_ and _sparkly eyes_ and _redred hair_  
and those angelic smiles, and, oh,  
this must be some sort of **joke**

Some divine deity must have thought this would be _funny_  
to send you down from your **peaceful** **heaven**  
and let those _sinful_ beauties **b l a z e** a path to your heart

And they _do_, oh, how they do  
Rose finds you first and she **d a z z l e s**  
her way into your fallen-angel heart  
She's _fire_ and _rebellion_ and _darkdark corners_  
**hungry** lips, **wild** eyes, and the **thrill** of **revolution**

She's your first sin  
and she may be your **biggest**

But **fallen angels** don't just _stop_ falling  
and Lily, darling Lily, she sneaks into your heart  
**b u b b l i n g **instead of **dazzling**  
She's all _sweet smiles_&_park picnics_&_bright lights_  
neutralizing your many sins with her **laughter**

(More than that, Lily's an **a n g e l**  
a _real_ one, not fallen, not like you  
She'll **never** fall, after all  
She's _Lily_, for heaven's sake)

So, you **crash** to the ground _(finally!)_  
holding a different flower  
than the one that caused your f a l l

and maybe that makes  
_all_ the difference in the _world_  
to a **fallen angel** like you

* * *

**Author's Note: One more, folks! I hope you liked this one as much as you liked the rest, and please do review if you did! Makes my day =) (Oh, and my apologies for the uninspired title; it's late and I'm feeling lazy =P). As always, please **_**don't**_** favorite without reviewing, there is nothing more annoying than that!**

**Thanks, as always! I really appreciate it, guys!**


	20. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: Haven't owned them for nineteen chapter; I don't own them now.**

**Prompt: Journey  
Characters: Everyone**

**

* * *

**Because it's not the destination, kids  
It's the **j o u r n e y** that _really_ matters

It starts with **saltwater tears**  
spilled of _joy_ into the shifting hair  
of a newly-born m e t a m o r p h a g u s

It was a **dark** time, _blacker_ than midnight  
fraught with _fear_ and _worry_ and _danger_ and _death_  
and the birth of **Teddy Remus Lupin**  
was like a beacon of _brightbright_ **l i g h t**

Next comes the _dawn of victory_  
with **Victoire Aurora Weasley**  
born to her beaming family  
after two years of grief

Soon, she and Teddy are  
_bestfriendsforever_  
A hope for a **happy** **ending**  
A hope for a **new** **generation**

And while they're g r o w i n g,  
a new baby girl is born  
**Molly Audrey Weasley II**  
She's a _tribute_ to the matriarch  
**honoring** the one who kept the clan  
t o g e t h e r

Maybe it's time for a boy in the family  
But **Dominique Gabrielle Weasley**  
isn't one to _w a i t_  
She pops out, **radiant** and **dazzling**  
like every _star_ in the night skies

Well, now there's two sets of  
_bestfriendsforever _in the family,  
so who's there when  
**Fred Arthur Weasley**  
is born?

E v e r y o n e  
Because that's the Weasley way

So, Fred enters the brave new world  
bright with **laughter** and **joy** and **happiness**  
He, with his _dark_ hair and _dark_ skin, fits right in  
Was there any doubt?

While he g r o w s, the clan decides  
he needs a **playmate**  
or maybe two, at that  
So, one night apart, two cousins are born  
**James Sirius Potter**  
&**  
Louis William Weasley**  
both with that _b r i g h t _red hair  
and laughter in their voices

Hardly a year later, it's time  
to welcome two more children  
**Rose Juliet Weasley**  
who's a pretty little girl  
born with h e a r t s in her eyes

**Albus Severus Potter**  
who's got the dreams of _heroes_  
in his emerald green eyes

_(And far away, in a Manor _dark_ with _**death**  
_a little boy is born there, too_  
**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**  
_and he, with his __dancing__ grey eyes  
is a _**hope**_ for a family lost in the night)_

_One_ more year, _two_ more children  
Because this is one family that will  
n e v e r stop growing  
**Roxanne Alicia Weasley**

**Hugo Antonio Weasley**  
They're sparks of joy,  
both with _big brown eyes_  
and the innocence of children  
born in a time of _sweetness_ and l i g h t

The births of this generation are _almost_ over  
but there's still two more to go  
(because this clan works in pairs)  
So, **Lily Luna Potter**

**Lucy Annabelle Weasley**  
enter the world, bright with  
h a p p i n e s s  
and _red curls_ and bright eyes  
and that **glow** of _fairytale joy_

Alongside their best friends,  
twin boys born of _another_ heroine  
**Lorcan Rolf Scamander**

**Lysander Newt Scamander**

so, that's the end of the beginning  
oh, but there's _so much mor_e to come

They g r o w up, **together**  
_laughing_ and loving and **living**  
Soon, they all enter Hogwarts  
to continue the legacy of their parents

And there, they suffer through  
pain and tears and _all the_ _whys_  
But someday, they'll understand  
it's _all_ a part of their **j o u r n e y**

So, when **Teddy** begins dating some _outsider_  
**Dominique** dries her sister's tears  
and when **Fred** begins to question his role in the family  
it's **James** and **Louis** who're there to keep him strong

When the adults tell **Lucy** to stop _believing_ her fairytales  
**Lily** helps her prank them all until they stop  
When **Albus** and **Rose** become friends with **Scorpius  
Victoire** helps them _stand up_ for themselves

When **Roxanne** begins _closing_ herself off  
**Hugo** shows her she can skate without turning to _ice_  
When **Lysander** and **Lorcan** explode at each other  
**Lucy** shows them what it means to be f a m i l y

When **Louis** wonders if he should tell his girlfriend about magic  
**Molly** reminds him how much he wants her to be a part of his _life_  
and when **Teddy** and **Victoire** _finallyfinally_ get married  
E v e r y o n e is there to cheer them on

They can suffer through the **ups** and **downs**,  
through the _heartbreak_ and the hurt and the **tears**  
just as long as they can do it _together_  
because it's the **j o u r n e y** that matters –  
_and_ who you choose to take it with

So, children, listen _closely_  
enjoy the **journey**, _love_ each other,  
**dance**, laugh, and _dream_  
like dreamers never dreamed before

Because _this_ is **your** **story**  
and _this_ is your  
**h a p p i l y – e v e r – a f t e r

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: Oh, my gosh, this is the last chapter. I am really going to miss this story, but I really, really appreciate all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me over the course of it! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, everybody! I hope you enjoyed the ride, and I hope you enjoyed the ending! =)**

**Don't worry, though – I'll still be writing freeverses ;) But please don't favorite this without reviewing, or I'll get really annoyed with you.**

**Thank you sososo much for making my first twenty freeverses such an amazing journey (uh, pardon the pun =P), everybody! I love you all!**


End file.
